leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nami/historia
* | Miejsce urodzenia = Wioska Marajów, | Przynależność = (Vastaj) | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * | Powiązani = , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Nami: W otchłań *Pierwsze kroki *Dziennik polowy poświęcony Vastajom autorstwa Eduarda Santangelo *Pokaz Prac Fanów: Nami }} }} Nami, nieustępliwa, młoda przedstawicielka Vastajów pochodzących z mórz, była pierwszą z plemienia Marajów, która porzuciła fale i zapuściła się na suchy ląd, kiedy ich starożytne porozumienie z zostało zerwane. Nie mając innego wyboru, wzięła na swoje barki dokończenie świętego rytuału, który zapewniłby jej ludowi bezpieczeństwo. Pośród chaosu nowej ery, Nami odważnie i zdeterminowanie walczy z niepewną przyszłością, używając swojego , by przywoływać potęgę oceanów. Władczyni Przypływów Nami, nieustępliwa, młoda przedstawicielka Vastajów pochodzących z mórz, wykorzystuje swój mistyczny kostur Władczyni Przypływów, aby kontrolować morskie fale i chronić swych pobratymców Marajów przed niebezpieczeństwem. Jako pierwsza przedstawicielka swojego gatunku opuściła głębiny oceanu i wyszła na ląd, gdzie spotyka się z nieznanym, nabierając odwagi, determinacji oraz zapału. W morzach na zachód od żyje plemię Vastajów zwanych Marajami. Dawno temu te morskie stworzenia odkryły szczelinę w głębinach. Wydobywała się z niej okropna, straszliwa ciemność, która pragnęła unicestwić wszystkie formy życia. W centrum swojej wioski Marajowie umieścili kawałek skały zwanej kamieniem księżycowym, o której powiada się, że jest wypełniona niebiańską magią. Jego widmowe, eteryczne światło chroni Marajów przed stworzeniami wydostającymi się z mroku. Co około sto lat światło kamienia księżycowego zaczyna przygasać. Gdy to następuje, plemię wybiera najlepszego wojownika i obdarza go tytułem Władcy Przypływów. Władca Przypływów musi zanurzyć się w lodowaty mrok szczeliny, przetrwać starcie z koszmarami wewnątrz i odzyskać perłę z głębin. Jeżeli mu się powiedzie, musi popłynąć na wybrzeże, gdzie czekał będzie lśniący wędrowiec z Góry Targon, posiadający kamień księżycowy, który odda za perłę. To ciężki rytuał, od którego zależy los wielu istot, ale wymiana zawsze utrzymywała istoty mroku z dala. W przeszłości Marajowie wysyłali oddziały najbardziej elitarnych żołnierzy w celu zdobycia perły, ale odkryli, że im więcej sił wysyłali do szczeliny, tym silniejsze były potwory, ponieważ żywiły się ich energią. Podczas gdy armia mogłaby zostać unicestwiona przez potworności kryjące się w głębinach, pojedynczy zwiadowca — wyposażony w legendarny kostur Marajów umożliwiający kontrolowanie fal — mógłby unikać zagrożenia na tyle długo, żeby uciec z perłą. Nami zawsze chciała zostać Władczynią Przypływów, ale była porywcza i młoda. Pośród Marajów słynęła z wielkiego uporu, przez który często wpadała w tarapaty. Gdy Nami osiągnęła dojrzałość, kamień księżycowy ponownie zaczął przygasać, po raz pierwszy od stulecia. Nami wzięła udział w próbie Władczyni Przypływów. Jednakże ze względu na jej impulsywność starszyzna wybrała na Władcę Przypływów Rashę, rozważnego wojownika słynącego z ostrożności podczas walki. Rasha zanurzył się w głębiny. Upłynął tydzień, a po nim kolejny. Marajowie cały miesiąc czekali na powrót Władcy Przypływów, ale po Rashy nie było ani śladu. Jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby Władca Przypływów nie powrócił. Starszyzna czekała i sprzeczała się, a kamień księżycowy gasł coraz bardziej. Nami wiedziała, że KTOŚ musi podjąć dzieło Władcy Przypływów jak najszybciej, bo inaczej wszystko zostanie stracone. Równie dobrze mogła być to ona. Chwyciła kostur matki i wyruszyła w głębiny. Po kilku dniach powróciła z perłą, kosturem poległego Władcy Przypływów i milczącym przerażeniem w oczach. Mimo że członkowie starszyzny wioski kipieli ze wściekłości z powodu zuchwałości Nami, to jednocześnie byli pełni podziwu dla jej odwagi i oficjalnie wyznaczyli ją na Władczynię Przypływów. Nami wynurzyła się na powierzchnię i popłynęła na fali do brzegu, aby spotkać się z wędrowcem. Nigdzie go jednak nie widziała. Zamiast tego spotkała na plaży starszą kobietę. Jej dziadkowie byli świadkami poprzedniej wymiany. Staruszka powiedziała więc Nami, że kamienia księżycowego nie ma. była jedyną istotą, która mogła go stworzyć, ale uciekła z Targonu. Nami nie chciała tego zaakceptować. Przysięgła, że odnajdzie Aspekt i odzyska kamień księżycowy. Od tego zależało życie jej ludu. Nami wykorzystała moc mistycznego kostura Władczyni Przypływów, aby przywołać stały zbiornik wody pod swoimi płetwami. Dzięki temu mogła wyruszyć na ląd, aby kontynuować swoje zadanie. Przepełniona determinacją Władczyni Przypływów musi zmierzyć się z nieznanym światem. Pierwsze kroki Nikt nie wierzył dziewczynie. Nawet, gdy ją odziali i uspokoili na tyle, że była w stanie mówić pełnymi zdaniami, żadne z nich nie miało sensu. Mieszkańcy wioski widzieli różne dziwactwa — żyjąc u stóp , nie można było się spodziewać niczego innego — ale opowieść dziewczyny brzmiała jak bajka. Opisała ona dziwną, humanoidalną istotę, która wynurzyła się z morza graniczącego z wioską. Z opisu brzmiała jak Wędrowiec: jedna z zagubionych, astralnych istot, które czasami schodziły ze szczytu Targonu. Jednakże nikt nie słyszał o takiej istocie wychodzącej z głębin oceanu. Młoda dziewczyna prawdopodobnie coś zmyślała. Lecz gdy kobieta o szkarłatnych oczach wpłynęła do wioski, unoszona przez wodę, która utrzymywała się w powietrzu na jej rozkaz, mieszkańcy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie były to żarty. ---- — Witajcie — rzekła nieznajoma. — Nazywam się Nami. Jestem Marajką, istotą z głębin. Nie chcę was skrzywdzić. Mieszkańcy wioski gapili się na nią z rozdziawionymi ustami. Być może zaskoczył ich jej wygląd. Miałoby to sens, biorąc pod uwagę, jak dziwnie oni sami wyglądali dla Nami: ciało bez łusek i dwie odwrócone kończyny w miejscu, gdzie powinien być ogon. Mimo że nie byli zbyt rozmowni, Nami zdecydowanie przykuła ich uwagę. — Poszukuję , ponieważ posiada on coś, czego potrzebuje mój lud. Bez tego on, a także prawdopodobnie cały świat, zostanie zniszczony przez wygłodniały i bezlitosny mrok. Mieszkańcy wioski dalej wpatrywali się w Nami z otwartymi ustami i nie wydobyli z siebie nawet słowa. Tylko senna, czworonoga bestia pozostała niewzruszona przybyciem morskiej istoty do wioski i kontynuowała przeżuwanie suchej trawy znajdującej się na wozie. Nami stała w kompletnej ciszy, nerwowo postukując w swój kostur. — Jeśli ktoś wie, gdzie jest Aspekt, to byłoby to, ehm... — pociągnęła nosem, pragnąc wywołać jakiś hałas, który przełamie niezręczną ciszę. — ...bardzo pomocne. Dla mnie. Było tak cicho, że wydawało się, że mieszkańcy wioski zamarli w bezruchu. Nami rozejrzała się po wiosce i zobaczyła małe, błyskające światełka. Umieszczone na niewielkich słupach z wosku lub na długich, drewnianych kijach światła zdawały się żyć, ale nie były świadome. Falowały na wietrze i tryskały energią. — Jak to nazywacie? — zapytała Nami, wskazując światło. — Jest urocze. Do przodu wysunął się starszy mężczyzna w złotych szatach — ludzie na powierzchni, z nieznanych Nami przyczyn, postanowili się zakrywać — ochraniany przez dwóch strażników. Na podstawie licznych warstw materiału Nami uznała, że musi być członkiem starszyzny. Albo po prostu mu zimno. — Poszukujesz księżyca? — zapytał. — Jest twoją przyjaciółką czy wrogiem? Nami zmrużyła oczy. Usta mężczyzny drgały od cichej wściekłości. Aspekt Księżyca był dla niego bardzo ważny, ale z jakiego powodu? Wielbił go i chciał chronić czy uznawał za wroga? Nami rozważała możliwości. Pomyślała, że nikt nie byłby na tyle niemądry, żeby robić wroga z samego księżyca. Odpowiedziała: — Przyjaciółką, rzecz ja... — HEREZJA! — krzyknął mężczyzna. — Przeciwniczką! Powiedziałam „przeciwniczką”! Przesłyszeliście się! — krzyknęła Nami, ale została zagłuszona przez wykrzykujących rozkazy strażników. Wielu mieszkańców wioski chwyciło za broń, zanurzając włócznie w okrągłych pojemnikach z cieczą i podpalając je. Nami wpatrywała się w czubki włóczni, które teraz mieniły się pomarańczowymi światłami. Ich taniec był zachwycający, ale biło od niego ciepło. Nami podejrzewała, że dotknięcie ich może być bardzo nieprzyjemne. — Natychmiast opuścisz naszą wioskę! Rozsiewasz STRACH i OSZUSTWO, a my nie będziemy tego tolerować — rozkazał mężczyzna. Nami wpatrywała się w nich przez chwilę z nieruchomą twarzą. To było to — jej pierwszy sprawdzian od wkroczenia na ląd. Wiedziała, że w razie czego może obronić się przed wszystkimi mieszkańcami wioski. Ale to nie doprowadziłoby jej do tego, czego szuka. — Boję się — powiedziała. Mężczyzna się uśmiechnął. Nami postarała się to zignorować. — Nie was się boję. Spoglądałam w wygłodniałą i pełną nienawiści paszczę mroku i myślałam, że już nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa. Wasze włócznie nie mogą się z tym równać — powiedziała. — Więc nie odejdę. Nie, gdy mojemu ludowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo — rzekła. Wyszła naprzód i wbiła kostur w ziemię. Ruszała się z taką pewnością siebie i odwagą, że mieszkańcy aż się cofnęli — jeden z nich wyjątkowo pechowo. Młody chłopak potknął się i płonąca włócznia wypadła mu z rąk i wylądowała pod wozem z suchą trawą. Tańczący duch ciepła stawał się coraz większy. Liznął trawę i rozprzestrzenił się na nią. W ciągu jednej chwili cały wóz płonął gorącą i złowrogą energią. Pasąca się bestia zaryczała z przerażenia i odwróciła się od pożaru. Kopnęła swoimi muskularnymi nogami, wywracając wóz na bok i rozrzucając płonącą trawę w powietrzu. Ogniki wylądowały na krytych strzechą dachach domów i rozprzestrzeniły się szybko, pochłaniając wszystko na swojej drodze. Mieszkańcy wioski rzucili się z wiadrami do pobliskiej studni. Nami obserwowała z przerażeniem i fascynacją, jak oblewają wodą wygłodniałe duchy. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że ich starania przygasiły gniew duchów, zamieniając migocący blask w paskudną chmurę syczącego powietrza, która, w przeciwieństwie do normalnego powietrza na powierzchni, zdawała się zwiększać swoją wagę i objętość. Syczący dym wirował, w miarę jak duchy pochłaniały coraz więcej wody, i unosił się nad dachami, rozświetlając noc na pomarańczowo. ---- — Więcej wody! — krzyczeli mieszkańcy. — Szybko! — Mogę z tym pomóc — pomyślała Nami. Uniosła kostur Władczyni Przypływów, zaciskając dłonie. Skupiła swe myśli i morska woda z okolic wioski zaczęła się gromadzić i wibrować. Nami ścisnęła kostur mocniej i zamknęła oczy, odsuwając swój kostur, aby przyciągnąć do siebie wodę. Ocean zaryczał. Rozciągnął się wysoko nad wioską — pionowa ściana morskiego gniewu gotowa ruszyć w każdej chwili. Ludzie krzyknęli. Nami ruszyła kosturem w przód, wskazując jego czubkiem w samo serce tańczących płomieni. — Odsuńcie się — krzyknęła do mieszkańców. Zrobili to natychmiast. Fala ruszyła do przodu jakby chciała zalać całą wioskę. Tuż przed uderzeniem w ziemię woda zaczęła się obracać i wirować, aż utworzyła olbrzymią mackę. Sunęła w powietrzu, gasząc niszczycielskie smugi gorąca i gniewu. Macka stworzona z morskiej wody okrążyła wściekłe światło, owijając się wokół niego niczym wąż, dusząc i ściskając bez litości. Z jednym głośnym syknięciem duchy zgasły, a ich blask został zastąpiony błękitnym światłem nocy. Nami odetchnęła, luzując uścisk na kosturze. Macka z wody natychmiast utraciła swój kształt i rozprysnęła się na ziemi ku uciesze obserwujących. Członek starszyzny i jego strażnicy upuścili wiadra. Odwrócili się do Nami. Gniew, który kierował nimi jeszcze do niedawna, był teraz tylko wspomnieniem. Spojrzeli na swojego gościa w nowy sposób. — — rzekł mężczyzna. — Co? — To kontynent, tam znajdziesz Aspekt Księżyca. To tam — powiedział, wskazując palcem w stronę, w którą wyrywał się kostur Nami. Oczywiście. Księżyc i przypływ są jak brat i siostra. Tam, gdzie udał się księżyc, będzie chciał podążać kostur Władczyni Przypływów. — Och! — krzyknęła Nami z sercem pełnym nadziei. — Znaczy... tak. Dziękuję. Przepraszam za, eee...— powiedziała, wskazując ręką w kierunku ociekającej wodą wioski. — Tak czy siak — dziękuję. Nami uniosła kostur i przybrzeżna fala owinęła ją, formując z wody kokon, i zaniosła z powrotem w kierunku oceanu. Członek starszyzny chciał jej jeszcze coś przekazać. — Ogień! — krzyknął. — Słucham? — zapytała Nami. — Światła na naszych pochodniach i włóczniach. Nazywają się ogniem. Zapewnia nam bezpieczeństwo, ale czasami może być... niebezpieczny. — Ogień — powiedziała Nami, uśmiechając się. — Podoba mi się. I z tymi słowami Władczyni Przypływów powróciła do oceanu i skierowała się w nieznane strony. cs:Nami/Příběh de:Nami/Hintergrund en:Nami/Background es:Nami/Historia fr:Nami/Historique ru:Нами/Биография sk:Nami/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów